powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Sentai Go-Racer
Turbo Sentai Raceranger (ターボ戦隊レースレンジャー Tābo Sentai Rēsurenjā, translated into English as Turbo Squadron Race Ranger) is an upcoming show set to be aired on TV Asahi in 2019 as the 43rd installment in the Super Sentai Series. It's just like the 3 seasons of Turboranger, Carranger & Go-Onger. This series show focuses on 5 energetic teenagers who are turning into Japanese racecar drivers and will replace Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and The 42nd Super Sentai. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger and will join Kamen Rider Build. This show introduces a new color scheme of Red, Orange, Pink, Black and Purple will be the first sentai show to feature a purple ranger in the core team instead of being added later and will become the second female purple ranger after the second Kyoryu Violet. (with more reference to Japanese culture), and is created by Kamenrider2011 & Willisjames318. Plot In 2015. The Grand Prix are the worlds fastest have ever seen. When the evil monster named Conrax: The Race Smasher and his Mashers are going to destroy the grand prix and the city. Only one man who take the kids and his woman to safety inside the secret base. There are 4 Brothers. Amakato, Senjo, Reon and Conrad. and 2 Sisters. Akira and Leisa. There are only 6 kids are in there race cars with 5 racechangers with keys. The Race Parents sending 5 kids into Tokyo. But Conrax has kidnap conrad to the dark castle. He left his parents behind and he never seen them again. Conrax destroys the racers and the grand prix and he will never return to earth. But in 2019. The 5 Kids are growing up and they will ready to race and fight and lead a new racing team of heroes. Together, they'll become the Racerangers! Characters Racerangers Allies Supporting Characters Villains Mashers * Conrax: The Race Smasher * Oilbots * Dractron * D-Racers * Recole: The Dark Racer * The Doom Racer Arsenal Changers * Racechanger * Platinum Racechanger * Race Phone * Super Racechanger * Accel Racechanger Sidearms * Race Sword * Race Gun Weapons * Race Ligthning Sword * Race Mountain Double Guns * Race Wind Laser * Race Thunder Axe * Race Earth Charges * Race Platinum Twin Boomerangs Mecha * Racer-Oh #1 * Platinum Light Robo Episodes # Race on to Victory # 5 Racers United as 1! # A Fairy from Another Planet # From Bad to Worse # Teamwork! # Game of Chance # Blind Date # Out of Time! # Casting Point # A New Hero Arrives! # Let's Go! Platinum Light! # Bowling for Raceranger # Little Race Kids # Tough Love # Penny likes Platinum # Growing Pains # Day Off! # Arrive of The D-Racers! # Destory Racer-Oh #1! # Power of Accel! # Trump Card # Broken Bonds # No Funny Jokes # Find Lost Parents # Run Away Fairy! # Pizza for Racerangers # One Shot of Platinum Racer # Twin Racer Jam # Platinum Goes Solo # Double Trouble! # Racer #1 Turns Gold! # Imposter! # The Lost Race Car # Rise Up! Racer #1! # Dash Racer King! Ready! Go!! # American Racer Girl # Call for a Police Hero! # Racer Rusted # Monster Bash! # Memories # Racer #5 Version Up! # Showdown! Racer #1 vs. Drakcondor # The Unfathful Truth # The Dark Sight 4 # The Race Tracker's Identity! # Racers Never Gives Up! # Forever Raceranger Cast